


I’m… I’m Never Okay.

by Large_H



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adopted Peter Parker, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, F/M, Hurt, Hurt Michelle Jones, Hurt Peter Parker, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Irondad, Michelle Jones Needs a Hug, Michelle Jones-centric, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Peter Parker, Rape/Non-con Elements, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, pain sharing soulmates, spidereson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22335085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Large_H/pseuds/Large_H
Summary: The Story will focus on Michelle and the challenges she faces with his abusive parents. However, lucky for Michelle someone finally noticed her and is now a very concerned best friend with a place to stay and one crazy family who will welcome her.Okay, so horrible summary I know but whatever. Hopefully, everyone enjoys this. Rape/non-consent is mention throughout the first few chapters it is never directly stated. However, it is there so please be warned.
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Natasha Romanov, Michelle Jones & Pepper Potts, Michelle Jones & Tony Stark, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker - Relationship
Comments: 20
Kudos: 159





	1. I’m… I’m Never Okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been talking about this fic for over a month now so it’s finally time I actually write it so here we are, please be warned that the first chapter is heavily suggestive on abuse and non-consent, later chapters will not contain this but… you have been warned.
> 
> Okay, so Story will contain Abuse, suggested themes, however not directly stated. Also, it features fair use of cursing and other words not suitable for young minds. Rated T for reasons. 
> 
> The Story will focus on Michelle and the challenges she faces with his abusive parents. However, lucky for Michelle someone finally noticed her and is now a very concerned best friend with a place to stay and one crazy family who will welcome her.
> 
> Ohh, and also soulmate au. I’ll go ahead and explain that for anyone who hasn’t read one before. Soulmate aus are well, what it says on the tin. There is one soul mate person and people will often encounter that person throughout their life. It might be for all of 5 minutes or all of 50 years. In this story there will be 4 types that people can exhibit, one is a tally system, another is a timer, a ribbon and fourthly, which is what our two love birds have is a pain shared bond.

“Where do we start this? Well, I could start this off by saying you should pity me and that I’ll probably die alone in some back alley. Or I could tell you about how no one has ever given a damn about me or cared about me ever in my life. How both my dead-beat father and drug-addicted mother beat me until I bleed. However, I won’t because I just did…” Soft tears fell from a teen’s face as she closed her notebook. Her chest covered in gashes and cuts. Her body nothing but skin and bones, her eyelids dark as could be and her wrist covered in scars.

Her room was nothing but a mess, a broken mirror laid on one side of the room, a damaged dresser sat on the other. Her bed if you could call it that was nothing but a single size mattress. The room was a dark, dirty brown color and the carpet matched, yet somehow the carpet was even more disgusting.

“If you must know who I am, my name is Michelle Jones, a student at Midtown High and the biggest loser of them all. I’m nothing but trash, or at least that’s what my father has always said. My mother, on the other hand, is often on to much of a high to have a coherent sentence.” Michelle huddled in a corner of her room.

“MICHELLE!” Her father’s voice rang out through the small apartment the family had. The rest of the apartment was relatively nice. It wasn’t great by any means but for the most part, it looked like someone cared.

“Yes?” She asked in a hushed voice, her throat hardly even had the ability to speak after what her father had done to her the night before…

“WHAT THE HELL HAVE I TOLD YOU!” Michelle slowly rose to her feet, she almost let loose a yelp of pain but held her breath by clenching her fist and bit her lip.

“Not to… Not to fall asleep without helping you?” Her father was a burly man, about 6,5 and a rather heavy-set weight. He was a bad drinker when the time came and right now seemed to be the time.

“What was that!” He yelled, he stood at her door. Michelle with every step she took tried to get closer to the door. Finally, after every agonizing and painful step, Michelle opened her door and looked at her father.

“I said, I couldn’t go to bed without helping you.” the man let go of a small grunt in acknowledgment and pushed his way into her room. This was usual for Mj, after dealing with her father since she was 11 it was no surprise, he would come to her for… 

… Later

It was late at night; she had passed out after helping her father and the pain coursed through her like always. She thought she’d get used to it. However, it never seemed to happen. He was ruff and hurt her in every way possible. He never cared about her, he just what she could do.

A small whimper fell from her mouth as she laid on her half-ass pillow. She had no sheets or anything of that nature. Yet that didn’t matter, what matter was the amount of pain that was coursing through her.

“What did I do to ever deserve this.” Tears fell from her eyes and her nose ran as she tried not to cry loud enough for her mother or father to hear. Her life didn’t matter, no one cared, and she knew it and believed it with every fiber in her body.

“You know why you deserve it. You’re nothing but a pile of shit that no one cares about.” She hated this side of herself, the one that would come back with something so snarky and so good that it would even shut her up.

‘I’m horrible, I should just go ahead and DIE!’ she yelled to herself, she truly believed she was nothing, no one of importance. Michelle Jones believed that her life was destined for nothing but failure and the only relief from it would be the sweet release of death itself.

Yet, she couldn’t do it… How could she? Well, she did know how but still… ‘still what?’ She asked herself mentally. ‘Why should I be alive, who cares about me. I’m nothing and everyone knows it.’

The tears eventually stopped, and her mind began to stop its wondering. However, the pain didn’t, she would never feel the release of pain. She was ruined for everyone and anyone. No one would want her, not after what she had let her father do time and time again.

Michelle fell asleep tear soaking her pillow and her body screaming with pain like it always did. She was nothing to no one and the only savior to her soul was death itself. However, little did she know there was another way.

And it required one rather dumb teenager with the inability to fess up and just tell let go the feeling they held within them. This was her soulmate, the one she could feel on nights like this one, the one who seemed to always be in as much pain as she was. She was glad that he wasn’t some safe and protected kid who never felt pain because she would feel horrible if that was the case. Him always having to feel her pain must eat at him and her feel his numb her own pain. She was always glad that she was never truly alone, even if she felt like she was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Notes…
> 
> If you’re wondering why Michelle currently can’t feel anything on Peter’s side of the bond, well currently she’s in extreme pain and everything else seems to numb itself. “Well a bullet would hurt more.” Okay, yea sure whatever you say, but please just take this with a grain of salt, she generally can’t feel anything do to her own pain.
> 
> Okay, so I hope everyone enjoys this because I’ve been meaning to write this for like 3 months now. Sorry, the Soulmate thing is just kind of thrown in here, blame me and my 1am reading.


	2. What’s Wrong with Her?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter - "Why did you have to smack me?"  
> Mj - "Becuase you're too much of an idiot!"  
> Peter gave Mj a weird look but she pointed to a mirror on a far wall.  
> Peter - "What???" A small red tint began to come over his face...  
> Peter - "Still, why'd you slap me!"  
> Mj - "Because now that's stuck on your face for life."

Peter Parker's life was what anyone who had a brain would call tragic. He had lost his mother and father at the age of four. He lost his uncle Ben at the age of 14 and at the age of 15 he lost his last living relative, May Parker.

However, none of that pain seemed to hurt Peter as much as the fact that his soulmate always seemed to be in pain. No matter what day she was hurting. Peter hated the feeling of being unable to do anything, he hated not being there. Yet, he had to suffer through the pain.

“What’s wrong?” Tony asked looking over to his son on the couch. Pete looked up and Tony knew what was wrong. “Hey, she’ll be okay, you haven’t even met her yet.” Peter smiled at Tony but even he knew that was little comfort. Anyone could die at any time.

“I don’t care about the pain… That’s normal, but the fact that she’s getting hurt… that tears me apart.” Tony only held his son closer to him as they continued to watch another movie. The Avengers all rested on the couch with the young Stark son.

Peter had been adopted after May passed. Tony and Pepper were both his parents and the Avengers went by Aunt and Uncle. The rest of the group had fallen asleep on the couch, but not Peter, Ohhh no there was no way, he couldn’t sleep if she was hurt.

However, he would never trade his bond for something like an emotional bond, or a timer. With this, he at least knew she was either okay or that she was in pain. It helped him know if something went wrong or something went bad.

While Peter hated the pain that he had from her, he understood that the pain he transferred to her must be infinitely more. For instance, he had been shot four times in the same night a week back and all he could think was what about her.

The thought of her having to feel his hurt and suffer made him more worried than anything. Any pains he felt or had, burned at his soul. If he could be there to protect her, Ohh he would be there at a second’s notice.

The pain still coursed through Peter, but it began to steady to just a heavy sting. He knew it was over and Peter was glad for her sake.

School the Next Day.

Michelle had gotten up at around 5 am and slowly got dressed. She could hardly move, yet she did manage to and so, without a word to her parents she was gone. She didn’t eat anything; she didn’t say anything… She just wanted out.

Michelle walked to school from her apartment, it was painful as hell but she made it. Michelle walked up to the school doors and leaned against one of the open doors. She was tired, tired like she always was.

After a few minutes, Ned walked up and gave her a small wave. She always appreciated it, even if she knew it was only out of sympathy… No one actually cared about her.

Then, as usual, a black Audi pulled up to the school and one Peter Parker stepped out. He was a clumsy, emotional, hyper, teen who Mj had just a wee soft spot for. The kid gave a small “Thanks Hap.” Before closing the car, door and walking up the stairs.

“Hey Mj” he said as he walked past her. Michelle smiled at him and finally decided to head to her first class. It was English, so Michelle just chose to read a book while the teacher lectured on about something unimportant.

Then she had math, and that went by slow, especially sitting down. Yet, somehow, she made it through, and she wiped her tired face as she sat down on one end of a lunchroom table. On the other end sat Ned and Peter who hadn’t said much that day.

Ned had somehow gotten onto the topic of Soulmates; it was something everyone talked about. Yet the two never really said anything about it. They were always too busy talking about Star Wars to really care.

“Yea, I’ve still got another year until I meet my Soulmate.” Ned showed Peter the clock on his wrist and Peter nodded. The brown-headed teen let go of a sigh as he looked off at the cafeteria, he was thinking about something.

“Ahhh… I have no way of telling who mine is… All I know is that I’m worried about her.” Ned looked questioningly at Peter and he smiled at his best friend. “What makes you say that?” He asked, Peter let go of a sigh.

“She always in pain, I’m… I’m worried something isn’t right at home.” Ned nodded and Peter let go a sigh.

“Yea, but I can’t imagine what she must feel from you… like last week.” Pete nodded if she could feel that he was so, so sorry and would defiantly apologies for the four gunshots and a stab wound.

Michelle had taken some interest in the conversation. She never felt anything from her soulmate. He was always quiet, he never bumped anything, never got hurt, never gave her any sign that he even existed. Michelle had begun to think she was without one, destined to be alone like she always thought she was.

Lunch went by and Mj found herself in science at the end of the day, nothing happened again and then when she began to move in her seat the pain started. It came coursing through her abdomen and she nearly yelped in pain. She’d been sitting all day and it didn’t help that her father was even more rough than usual.

Peter had noticed her discomfort and the small whimper. His super hearing came in handy for things like this. He turned around slowly and looked Michelle over. She still hadn’t noticed him, and Peter could see tears fall from the girls' eyes… He knew something wasn’t right.

He had suspected it before, whether it was the pain that she displayed or her tiredness… or the fact that she couldn’t walk straight to her desk without nearly falling over. He knew something was wrong…

“You okay?” He asked rather soft and she looked up to him.

“Yea, I’m fine.” Pete knew she wasn’t, and she wasn’t getting off the hook that easy.

“Are you really?” Michelle looked up at him and let go of a sigh.

“Yes, I’m fine Peter.” Pete looked at her and shook his head, her eyes still had small tears in them.

“Let me walk you home… you shouldn’t be going home when you don’t feel well. You can’t fool me Mj, you’re in pain.” Michelle didn’t say anything and only managed to nod to Peter.

After Class...

Michelle rushed out of science as fast as she could, she didn’t want to bother him, and he really didn’t need to walk her home. Peter was sweet but even if he was, she could never love anyone. No one ever loved her, so who would now?

When Michelle rushed out the door of the school, Peter had gathered as much as he would and hurried to catch up with her. Michelle wanted to run, wanted to hide from Peter but she didn’t. Peter caught up, he was fast for a spider.

“Hey, I said I would walk you home, I’m not letting you run off.” She gave a small smile and the two began to walk home. Peter didn’t say much, it was unlike himself to not say anything. The two walked silently until Mj nearly fell. Her legs had given out on her from the weight of her book bag.

“Wow, careful, you could have fallen.” Michelle really wanted to respond with ‘so what if I did, it doesn’t matter.’ However, it was Peter and she could never bring herself to say it to him.

“Michelle, you need to be careful, you could have gotten hurt.” Michelle let go of a huff of air and rolled her eyes. “So what? It’s not like I’m going to hurt you or something.” Peter nodded but he couldn’t help but say.

“But what about your soulmate… you should at least be worried about them,” Tears began to bubble to the surface, why did he have to mention that…

“Peter, I don’t have a soulmate… I don’t have anyone, I can’t feel them, I don’t have a timer, I don’t have tallies, I can’t hear them sing, I don’t have anything! And… and” She was stuttering, she couldn’t do this…

“And, soulmates are nothing but a big stupid lie! Just because you have a soulmate doesn’t mean they won’t leave you and berate you...and hurt you!” Peter hadn’t flinched, he hadn’t moved, he just looked at her. A single tear bubbled to his left eye as he looked at her.

“Is… is that…” Peter couldn’t take it, he just wanted to make sure she was okay. He didn’t want to hurt her or, or make her mad… “I’ll… I’ll go, you can be alone.” Michelle wanted to say something, wanted to yell at him but she didn’t, she couldn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Notes…
> 
> I had originally planned to make these two chapters but, that didn’t happen, and I hope you all enjoyed this. It’ll get worse before it gets better…


	3. She’s Not Okay… I Just Know It!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a major chapter that's all.

Mj hadn’t been to school since Monday and it was now Friday, Peter had begun to worry about her more and more. He had made himself promise not to interfere, not to help her. She didn’t want him too and so he wasn’t going to.

It was a Friday night and he had been out trying to stop another robbery when it hit him. The sharp everlasting pain that seemed to rear its head every day or so. He nearly collapsed on the ground when it hit but Peter was able to stay upright.

“Haha… Looks like the Spider is having problems?” The man had a toothy grin on his face and Peter shook his head. However, the man was right, he was having major problems.

Peter gave the man a quick jab, the motion even sent the man's knife to the floor. “Now you’re having problems.” Peter quipped as he gave a solid punch to the man's chin. The robber fell to the ground and laid there. Peter had Fri call the cops and inform them of the situation.

Peter swung out the door and up onto a rooftop. The pain had lessened, and he let go a sigh of relief. He settled down on one of the corners and laid back trying to catch his breath. He was still worried about whoever his soulmate was.

Peter didn’t know what to believe anymore… him and Mj’s fight had him a little rattled, he wasn’t sure who or what to believe. However, he hadn’t an urge to protect whoever it was that shared their pain with him.

After a while Peter once again found himself swing through the city and somehow, he had a bad feeling, he felt horrible for the way he ended it with Mj, he shouldn’t have left her. He should have taken care of her, made sure she was safe.

Now Peter Parker couldn’t do that, and she had been gone, gone for way too long. Peter decided it was now time to make sure she was okay, with a little help from Spider-Man. He swung to where he thought her apartment block was and landed on an adjacent roof.

“Karen scan the building.” He waited a while for Karen to process everything and run all her different scans. While he waited with his feet dangling off the building and his mind was anywhere but where he was currently, the pain from his soulmate began to creep back in him.

That pain… He hated this so much it wasn’t even funny. He wanted to protect them, keep them safe, make sure everyone was okay. Then the scans came back and Peter nearly cursed… “What THE FU**”

With Michelle…

Michelle had been out for four days and she had two feelings for this, one she couldn’t care any less and two well, she wished she was at school, so she was away from her deadbeat parents. Her mother wasn’t all that bad, she’d yell at her to do something and smack her for not doing something fast enough.

Her father, on the other hand, was ‘enjoying’ her time off to the fullest and so all she felt was pain and misery. She had cried herself to sleep for nights on end tell herself she wasn’t good enough or that she should just end it all.

Then as Friday came and her father was on both a high and an alcohol-fueled raged, he’d nearly kill her himself. “YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A DISAPPOINTMENT… YOU’RE NOTHING, YOU HEAR ME, NOTHING!” He yelled as another lashing came down onto her back.

Her whimpers and screams were stopped by his hand and just as she thought he was done he’d come back for another smack. “NO ONE GIVES A S*** ABOUT YOU AND EVERYONE WOULD BE BETTER OFF WITHOUT YOU… YOU DON’T DESERVE TO HAVE A SOULMATE YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A DAUGHTER!” Then it hit again, this time blood came rolling down her back and began to burn into the other tears and rips in her flesh.

Tears didn’t fall from her eyes; she had run out of those a long time ago. Her muscles were weak and there was no way of getting out of this, she knew it was. She knew it was… was the end? She hoped it was at least, then she would be free of the cruel world she lived in.

“COME ON YOU LITTLE S*** IT’S TIME FOR YOU TO FEEL REAL GOOD…” Somehow someway one finale tear managed to escape from her eyes before it all fell to black… she was out, out it, out of everything… she was free.

Back with Spider-Man.

“Ohh… No… no, no!” He had seen it… clear as day, Mj… She was out, out like a light as she fell against what he presumed was a mattress. Peter took a deep breath and jumped from the building, spinning down into the window of the apartment.

He was running on nothing but adrenaline, the pain would have no effect on him, not when he couldn’t even think straight enough to know if the window had cut him. Peter landed in what he presumed to be the living room.

Mjs mom he presumed was passed out on the couch watching some fortune show and all she could muster was a. “Honey keep it down.” Peter rolled his eyes and walked towards the hallway. He didn’t even bother to try the door; with one kick the door fell down and exposed everything.

Peter didn’t look at Mj, he didn’t want to see what she looked like and just kept his focus on the man standing over top of her. “WHAT THE H***” The man yelled, Peters eyes on the suit had managed to turn red.

“Leave her alone, stand down.” His voice was unwavering, cynical almost, the press conferences at S.I. had really helped him with that. The man didn’t stop, didn’t even really look at him. 

Mj’s father reached over beside his daughter's unmoving body and picked up a piece of a chair leg from what Peter could guess. He swung it towards Peter, however, Pete’s senses had been dialed to 11. The man missed and Peter countered with a quick jab to his stomach and then another to his left and right arm.

To finish it off, he gave the man a quick kick to the crotch. It was something Nat had taught him, and the move came in handy. Mj’s father fell to the ground and didn't’ move. Pete shook his head at the man, if he could he would have spit on him.

“You’re the worst person I’ve ever met. DO NOT, I REPEAT DO NOT HURT YOUR KID!” Peter walked out of the room and into what he guessed was the master. He took the blanket off the bed hoping nothing… ‘weird’ was on it and walked back into the room.

Peter walked back in and draped the blanket over Mj without looking and began to pick her up. Then he felt a quick stab to his back, and he knew he had messed up… ‘Why didn’t I notice him gone…” Peter let go of a sigh and turned back to the man.

The man's shirt was covered in blood, he was missing his pants and he looked to be fueled by anger at this point. “What? Though I would react to stab… join the club dude.” Pete gave the man a quick knockout punch to the abdominal area and Mj’s father stepped backwards falling onto the cold hard ground.

Pete looked back at Mj and gave a small, saddened stair. He knew he should have been worried from the start… how did he not notice this, why couldn’t he have stopped this earlier?

“Come on, let's get you some help.” Peter was weak, he already didn’t feel good, but the stab really wasn’t helping things now. Pete scooped Michelle up and gave a small smile to her sleep-filled face.

He held her snug to his torso as they swung through the city. She wasn’t going to a hospital; he wasn’t going to give her parents the luxury of being able to find her. It had taken thirty minutes to get across town with her, but he managed.

Pete landed on the pad of the penthouse that Tony used for his suits. Mj, still snug against him seemed to rest peaceful for what he could presume was the first time in possibly years. Pete walked into the penthouse, All the Avengers and Pepper were there watching a movie of some sort.

“Don't’ ask. I’ll tell you later, I’m going to go see Cho and have her pull out this knife… And she’s going to take care of her.” Peter looked down at Mj, Pepper looked like she wanted to interject but she held back seeing as her son currently had a kitchen knife stuck in his right shoulder.

Peter walked to the elevator and Friday began to take him down to level 84, it was the main wing for all things Avengers health-related. Peter stepped out and the doctors began to swarm him. “Where’s Cho?” He asked and as he said it, his favorite head doctor pushed through the crowd on nurses and other specialists.

“Okay, what have you?...” Cho stopped, seeing as he had a teen wrapped in a blanket in his arms.

“This is Mj or Michelle Jones, she’s a close friend who has… abusive parents and needs help… I don’t trust anyone else but you with her, so please take care of her, I’ll take care of the knife in my back later.” Cho looked at Peter with a small gaze.

“Fine… set her on the gurney and I’ll take a look.” Peter nodded and a nurse rolled one of the gurneys up next to him. He dropped her onto it and gave a hard stare through his mask.

“I'll take care of her, I promise.” Peter nodded and walked over and stood in the waiting room… He would have a lot of explaining to do, and it wasn’t all going to be easy… imagine trying to explain not only to your super detective friend but also your parents and family that you brought a random teenager to your home to take care of… even if it was the most technologically advanced hospital on the planet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Notes…  
> Okay so here’s the third chapter… I’m enjoying this story so it gets hopefully daily updates. If anyone has questions feel free to ask and feel free to comment, like and all that.


	4. Let Me Explain… I Guess?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MJ - "Loser."  
> Spidey boi - Pulls out reverse uno card.  
> Mj - stunned silence.

Peter waited in the waiting room of the Avengers hospital, he was tired and probably experience minor blood loss but other than that he was fiiiine. He stood in place, not wanting to push the knife that was still in his right shoulder blade in any father.

Mj had been in intensive care for over an hour and finally one of the nurses had decided to pay the little spider some attention. “Hey, is there anything I can do for you?” Pete let go of a sigh and turned around.

The nurse let go of a gasp as she looked at it and Peter nearly let out his own small laugh. “First day?” He asked with a small smile. The Nurse would have hit him if the joke hadn’t actually been rather funny to her.

“Yea… actually.” Peter nodded and the nurse came closer to him. She looked over the insertion and decided there wasn’t much she could do herself. “I’ll get one of the doctors.” Pete nodded and the nurse walked off to go find someone else.

She came back with none other than Dr. Banner who seemed to be running on caffeine at this point. The dark circles under his eyes and the twitch in his left hand were both telltale signs of it.

“Hey Uncle Bruce, can you get this out… Because I’m really considering just pulling it out myself.” Bruce let go of a small chuckle and shook his head. He grabbed the hilt of the blade and slowly began to pull it back; blood came rushing out of the hole but overall Peter was good.

“Thanks, Bruce.” However, the man wasn’t done because he had the nurse from earlier fetch some of the disposable stitches from a case. “Now watch me, Melony, you’ll probably have to do this for one of us at some point.” The nurse nodded, she had watched Dr. Banner pull out the knife and so now she figured she could watch the rest.

“With Spider-Man here you can’t stitch these too tight, they have to allow for his healing to set in.  
The nurse nodded and watched Bruce pull through 6 sticks that were rather loose, it was just enough to stop the bleeding.

“Okay, thanks Uncle Bruce, I’m going to go find mom and dad… I’ve got some explaining to do.” Bruce nodded and Pete walked away, he figured Fri would notify him if Mj ever awoke.

Melony turned to Bruce and gave him a questioning look. “Who’s his parents?” Bruce smiled and figured she’d learn at some point.

“He’s Tony’s kid.” The nurse nodded for half a second before realization came over…

In the Penthouse.  
Pete walked in and looked at the Avengers who were still up, which was most of them if he was honest. Wanda was the only one asleep from what he could tell. Pete let go a sigh and looked towards his parents, both had concern written on them.

“Explain… Now” Pepper was not in the mood for anything other than the truth.., Neither were the other and especially not Tony, what the H*** was his son doing was the only thought he had.

“Well, I guess the best way to explain this is by saying. Michelle’s a close friend from school and we got into a fight Monday over something so… so, so Stupid I don’t want to talk about it. And she didn’t come to school at all after that. So, I decided to check in on her.” Pepper gave a stern look to Peter, almost to tell him, ‘go ahead and continue.’

“And so, when I got to her apartment I had Karen run a scan and… and I found her Father, hurting her...” Pete let go a shaky sigh and looked back at them, he had been looking at the floor to avoid their gazes.

“He abused her… more than I could even know and I was there, just in time. I think he would have killed her if I hadn’t been there.” Tears began to fall from the mask he still hadn’t taken off.

“I left her father lying there unconscious and bundled her up in a thick blanket the best I could. I just wanted her to be safe and happy and… I just want the best for her.” Peter peeled off the mask to reveal his reddened eyes.

The team looked sympathetic towards the kid and Pepper stood and walked over to hug her son. “Hey, you did the right thing.” She had grabbed him by the chin and made his look into her eyes. He always found comfort in her.

“Thanks, Mom.” He pulled Pepper into a hug and Tony had stood and joined in the embrace. The three stayed like that for a few seconds before Peter let go of another sigh. His brain had begun to work on everything else.

“I’m… can one of you get her some clothes… I think she would you know… like to have something to wear.” Pepper nodded, all while Tony somehow managed not to let go of a snort due to his kids’ awkwardness.

“Ohh… and um could she maybe stay in one of the guest bedrooms… Somewhere near all of us. I don’t want her to feel alone.” Tony and Pepper both nodded and looked to Nat who had somehow gotten across the room without anyone noticing. She nodded to Tony and Pepper deciding that the extra room next to hers would be perfect.

Peter, Tony, and Pepper would only be a door or two down from her and anyone could check on the teen if need be. “Okay I’m going to go change, I don’t think her first experience needs to be ‘Hey Mj I’m Spider-Man, a.k.a. Peter Parker son of Tony Stark.’ You know, that would just be bad, so around here I’m just an intern who has a room in the tower and I’m close with the avengers due to my internship.” Pepper and Tony nodded… both knew that wasn’t going to last long.

Tony and/or Pepper would bet that either an intern or Thor would ruin that in a days’ time. However, for now, it would help her and at least she wouldn’t completely freak out.

“Junior, Dr. Cho wants me to inform you that Michelle is in stable condition and will be ready for visitors in the morning.” Peter let go of a sigh and looked towards his family who were all heading to bed.

Peter began to head back to his room to change yet Peter somehow had the want to go back out, fight crime and maybe help the NYPD arrest Mj’s father and mother. He had called them right after he left but he figured he could help the investigator if need be and provide some information.

“Nope, you’re not going back out, you can go down to visit Dr. Cho or see if she would let you see Michelle, however, you are not going back out.” Peter nodded… it was worth a shot wasn’t it?

Peter chose to go back down to the Avengers hospital and see how Cho was doing. And maybe, just maybe convince her to let him see Michelle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Notes…  
> Welp that’s done and yet another chapter is finished! Hope everyone enjoys this, and I’ll hopefully get back to Stark Spider Family Mess soon enough. I’m just in the mood for this right now.  
> Feel free to comment, like and all the usual stuff.


	5. What if this is all a lie?

Mj slept peacefully in her hospital bed, it was now around 7 am and Peter hadn’t moved an inch. After Cho had cleared him and given him some Cap strength pain killers, he was free to sit with Mj.

The boy had slept through parts of the night but every so often awoke to worry over her. However, she never moved, never stirred. Pete held a small smile on his face seeing that she was safe.

The hours passed and Pete sat across from her on his phone trying to pass the time. ‘She’s okay, she’s safe.’ he would tell himself this over and over again. And it was true, one of his best friends was safe from harm’s way.

However, he snapped out of his pity party once he heard the girl stir and he turned towards her. She let go of a small tired yawn and her eyes slowly opened. Mj’s eyes blinked a few times before she flipped up in the bed and looked around the room.

It was white, different machines stood around her; some were now beeping others were not. The room had a small sectional that held someone, she hadn’t yet cared who they were. There was a view… a view of Midtown? She then looked back over to form who was now staring at her. She flinched a bit.

“Hey, glad you’re awake.” It was Peter… Ohh thank the lord it was Peter. Not her father, not her mother, not anyone but Peter. Mj let go a sigh, she began to remember everything from the night before and now the questions began to pile on.

“Wow… Wow take it easy. Breath in, breath out Mj.” She followed as he said and began to calm her nerves. “Where am I?” She asked rather hastily still looking at everything. She looked down at her hands and grimiest at the bruises.

“S.I. Avengers hospital wing.” Karen’s voice came over the room and Mj let go a small yelp of shock... Peter shook his head at the A.I. and looked back to Mj. He wanted to say something… tell her she’s okay but her nerves to were on edge.

“What am I doing here?” Peter let go a sigh and looked into her eyes, he had to say something. He just didn’t know what to say or how to say it.

“You… you were… Your dad was beating you and Um… Spider-Man, well he heard him yelling from the street… He brought you here and Um, had the NYPD arrest your parents.” Mj let go of a sigh, it was short but heard. Then her head fell back onto the pillow below her.

“SO, it was him who brought me here?” Peter gave a hmm and she took it as a yes. She really was having a bad week.

“Why are you here?” Pete let go another sigh, much like her own and chose his words carefully.

“You’re here because I requested for you to be here. I work here as you know, and I decided this was the best way for your parents not to find you.” Mj didn’t respond however, tears fell from her eyes as she realized her family was gone… her horrible none existent family was gone…

“Mj?” Peter asked as he stood to look at her hiding behind a wall of blanket. Her arms draped down over the bedside and her hair was a mess but Peter was just glad she was safe.

“Yea?” She asked in return.

“If you need anything just ask okay?” The girl let go a small hmm and they both sat in silence. She kept thinking about everything, how her parents were gone, how she was free… and how she could finally heal. Yet fear still crept into her.

‘What if this is a dream?’ She kept asking herself over and over. She didn’t want it to be but all she had ever know was horror. Peter walked over and sat at her bedside. He didn’t touch her or ask her to move he just sat/crouched next to her.

“I’m here if you need me. I’ll be back I promise but I’m going to go get Pepper to bring down some clothes for you.” Mj nodded and settled back into her bedside. It was horribly uncomfortable, but she didn’t care it was 5 thousand times better than anything she had ever had before.

Peter walked out of the room and down the hall towards the elevator. As he was about to board the elevator dinged and three people stepped out. Tony, Pepper, and Nat all stood in the lobby. Peter stopped and looked at the three.

“Hey, did you bring clothes?” Pepper nodded and opened the bag she had in her right hand. It was full of shirts, comfy pants, and other things she might need. The four walked back to her room and Peter entered first. He gave a small knock first.

“Come in.” Mj let out as she looked up from her bed. Peter walked in and the other three stayed back as to not overwhelm the teen.

“Would you mind if I had someone else come in here?” Mj shook her head, he had said something about bring Pepper, she wasn’t sure who it was but, if Peter trusted them, she would at least give them a chance to come in.

“Okay, Pep can you come in here.” Pepper nodded and walked in. She was dressed rather leisurely; she had no plans to do anything on Saturday. However, Mj seemed to crawl further into her bed to hide from the woman’s gaze.

“Hey, it’s alright Mj, Peps just here to make sure you’re okay.” The girl nodded but still didn’t come out.

“Peter it’s Pepper Potts, the person I’ve wanted to talk to since I was 5! I don’t want her to see me like this!” Pepper let out a small sigh and walked closer to the teen.

“Hey, it’s okay I don’t bite. Peter here just asked me to bring by some clothes for you and I wanted to make sure you were okay after Spider-Man brought you down here.” Mj nodded and Pepper placed the bag close to Mj’s bed.

“Would you mind if we um.. Had two more people join us?” Peter had asked rather hesitantly but the teen nodded after a few seconds of contemplation… ‘it couldn’t get any worse than this. I already have my best friend and the CEO of Stark industries looking at me in this fragile state.”

The next two people to walk in were none other than Tony Stark in Natasha Romanoff… or Iron Man and THE Black Widow… It could get a lot worse couldn’t it?

“Umm… hey little one.” Natasha greeted and walked closer to look at Mj, however, the teen tired her best to hide from the assassin. However, the attempt didn’t work, and Nat could only smile. However, Tony decided to cut to the chase and not make her any more uncomfortable than she was.

“Okay so I’ll just get this over with, you don’t have to go to school until you’re ready. We’ve gone ahead and gotten you a room set up next to Nat’s. Junior, me and Pepper will be down the hall if need be. You are welcome to stay here as long as you would like. If you have anything, you’re concerned about feel free to voice it.” Michelle blinked her eyes a few times and processed all that the man had just dropped on her.

“What now… I can… I can stay here?” Pete nodded to her. He looked at her with concern and relief all at the same time. He was glad she was okay; however, he knew she needed space and even this little time he had spent with her was way out of her comfort zone.

“Don’t worry, if you don’t want to stay here, we can always arrange something else. However, we do ask that you get some rest and heal.” Mj nodded and the group began to take their leave. However, Mj wanted to say something, tell Peter to stay… stay so that she knew it was real and that when she went to sleep, he wouldn’t be gone when she awoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Notes  
> Okay here’s another chapter, hope you all enjoyed and feel free to like and comment.


	6. They’re… They’re Soulmates?

Michelle awoke to quite a fright in the middle of the night, her chest ached with pain and she bit back whatever scream was on the verge of her mouth. She never imagined she could be in more pain… more pain than she had ever felt before. 

Michelle wanted to break down, cry, cry to any god that would listen, to let her be safe from all the pain the world held. But at last, she couldn’t. Michelle was not dumb, and she knew that would never work.

“Come on get it together… You’re free.” She said to herself as she turned back over in her bed. The pain, however, came back with even more force than before. The gut-wrenching anguish of being punched and kicked.

“What’s… What’s happening to me!” She yelled this couldn’t be normal, wasn’t normal. Michelle just wanted peace but apparently that wasn’t going to happen… then another sharp pain hit.

This time it wasn’t like a punch or jab, no this was like… like being stabbed. She could feel the coldness of the blade and the pain of its serrated edge digging into her skin. Was this right?

However, it didn’t stop, another thrust came in and then another. She couldn’t take it, tears rolled down her eyes as she gripped onto the hospital bed for some form of support. Whimpers of sadness filled the room.

Then the world fell cold, it was too much too fast for her to even be awake. She couldn’t withstand any more pain than what she had already in life but somehow this proved her wrong.

Out on Patrol.

Peter had been out for three houses after visiting with MJ, she needed her rest and so he had taken his leave. Pete swung through the city, he’d already saved three cats and helped an elderly gentleman with groceries.

Pete landed on a rooftop and caught his breath, it was nice… Nice knowing that Michelle was okay and that he could relax about their fight. However, he still felt horrible about it. The ever-knowing presenting knowing that she had been hurt.

Peter let go of a sigh and fell against a building. He couldn’t take the stress anymore and he was glad it was over.

“HELP!” Some yelled with every ounce of their being they had, it was blood hurtling loud and Peter nearly jumped from it. Peter shook his head and got back to work. The sound had come from one of the alleys.

Peter sprung from the building and swung from one of the high rises that were closest to him. He gave a quick glance to the scene below him and noticed two things. One was a lady in her mid to early twenties and two, a man was holding her close to a brick wall with a knife to the woman's throat.

Peter landed in the alley and did his best to distract that man. He couldn’t take a chance on hitting him with a web, he could knock the blade in her the woman's throat.

“Hey Mister, haven’t you heard of personal space.” The man turned around and the woman just stared at him with wide yet thankful eyes.

“Help ME!” She yelled, Peter looked at the man, his face was turned towards Spider-Man, but the blade was still at the woman's throat. “Come on now, Cat got your tongue?” The man had jokes… of course, he did.

“No, but you’ve got hers.” The man turned back towards his hostage and smiled darkly.

“If you want her to live, you have to let me go.” Peter nodded and stepped closer.

“You’ll hand her over to me.” The man nodded and grabbed the woman by the throat. He tossed her in the direction of Spider-Man's feet and the lady hit the ground with a hard thud.

“Sir should I inform Mr. Stark.” Karen’s voice came over the suit. Peter let go of a small grunt informing Karen not to contact Mr. Stark. However, as Peter gave the command, he felt a presence, he wasn’t sure who or what, but he felt it… Then it hit him… 

He fell to the ground and then something grabbed him by the throat. “Argg… Hmmm.” Peter tried to say something, but nothing came out, he couldn’t speak. He was like a boat on the open water, he was adrift with nowhere to go.

“Come on, lost your voice?” The second person spoke with a dark yet dry humorous voice. The assailant tightened his grip on the Spider's neck little by little and held him against the brick wall of the alleyway.

“Ahh, I think some justice is in order.” A quick swing came from the man's fist and hit Peter's torso head-on. He coughed as the air rushed out of his throat. Peter tried to move, tried to do something but it was in vain.

“Ohh, come on say something I know you want to.” The man egged on as he rested another punch. Peter let go of a small whimper as he nearly did let go. He was beginning to feel nauseous.

“Sir, Should I contact Mr. Stark.” Karen needed the go-ahead, she needed to hear him say the words or at least a hmmm. However, she got nothing because he could say nothing.

“Hey, let me have a turn.” The second man still held Peter to the wall but gave ample room for the first to get in a good lick.

“Hope you don’t mind a little pain.” His toothy smile was on full display, yet Peter couldn't see it because he was beginning to lose his vision. Then it hit, it hit like a train. His gut wrenched with pain as the knife cut through his flesh. It wasn’t the first time, but it was different. The knife was serrated, and each inch felt like more and more muscles broke apart.

“Aww... look at that, the spider can feel pain.” The second let go of a long laugh and then another quick jab was taken… Then, lucky enough the man let go of Peter’s neck just enough for Peter to breathe.

With every bit of strength, he had he aimed his web-shooter at the two men and managed to hit both of them. They two went flying back and landed on the far wall behind. They let go muffled yells as they hit.

“Karen... Call, CALL DAD!” Peter blacked out; he couldn’t think anymore. Karen, however, did give the affirmative and began to call Tony. Peter’s body lay limp in the alleyway, the woman was long gone, and the two men were secured to a brick wall. 

At the Tower…

Tony had rushed out the door so fast he wasn’t even sure if the suit would have time to construct around him. The nanoparticles were still forming the legs as he jumped.

Tony blasted off from the tower towards queens, he really wished it wasn’t a regular occurrence but at last, it was. Tony jetted through the streets of Queens, passing Midtown and Mr. Delmar's old restaurant until he finally found himself in some back alley.

Two men were strung up on a wall screaming their heads off while some personal items lay at the front of the alleyway. Tony shook his head and walked further in. Hidden behind some garbage can was the form of his son.

Peter was out cold; his head was just lying in the dirt while his body oozed with blood. Tony would not cry at the scene of his kid hurt so badly. He opened the plate of his mask and wiped away a few stray tears that had formed.

“Fri, Get the NYPD down here when I leave.” The A.I. gave an affirmative and Tony looked over Peter some more. He had been stabbed twice from what Karen had said but Tony had Fri run a quick scan of the kids’ body.

“Sir, it seems young Stark also has a broken rib and internal bleeding from his stomach. Tony let go of a small gasped and picked the boy up carefully. Tony held Pete in his two arms overly protectively and cradled the boy's head.

“Come on bud let's get you home.” A small whimper fell from the kid's mouth and Tony smiled. Tony jetted back to the tower as fast as he could, the thrusters were burning every bit of power he could spare.

“Come on now bud you’re safe… you’re safe with me bud.” The kid only seemed to whimper as Tony talked. After ten minutes they landed in the common room of the tower. The Avengers were all on the couch with their backs hunched looking at the pad.

“Come on Bruce, we have to go. Everyone else, what are you doing? Are you going to stand here and look like a bunch of chicken or are you going to move… Come on let’s go the kids got internal bleeding!” The group sat up and followed behind the two doctors.

“Come on bud stay with me, give a sign that you’re trying to stay with me,” Tony whispered sweet nothings into the boy’s ear as that headed down. The elevator moved at a low pace and no one really wanted to wait.

“Come on, Stark couldn’t you have made this a little faster!” Bucky chomping at the bit to get Peter to the hospital but Tony only shook his head and looked Peter over.

After what felt like forever the group stopped at the Avengers wing and Dr. Cho along with Bruce rushed Peter off towards therapy. He still had the blade impaled in his torso; the Doctors were left to deal with it.

“Come on now, don’t you give up now.” Cho had a bit of sass in her voice for once. “You can’t die now; you’ve got a soulmate to get back to.” Bruce looked up at Cho and gave her a confused look.

“Michelle,” Cho whispered and Bruce had a small smile fall onto his face. Dr. Cho and Bruce got the operating table set and went to work. 

Pepper and Nat both decided to head towards Michelle's room and check in on her, if not to only make sure she was still there and okay. Pepper opened the door to find Michelle holding her stomach tight to herself as she slept.

Yet, the teen seemed to be in pain because she held onto her stomach for dear life… like she had been stabbed or som… “You are thinking what I’m thinking…” Pepper looked at Nat who looked at Michelle and welp…

“No, you don’t think?” Nat nodded and welp the two had small smiles on their faces because that would make the teens live a lot easier?


	7. We’re… We’re soulmates?

Peter had been in and out of consciousness all night yet every time he had managed to fall back asleep, he would fight to be awake again. He felt worried and concern rush over him over and over again, but he wasn’t sure why.

“Hey rest little one.” Nat stood by his bedside whilst he slept. Tony on the other hand along with Pepper were held up in the corner on a small single-sized couch, luckily it was a special room where the beds and cushions and all were fluffed to the liking of the avengers and Peter.

The morning came fast for the four and everyone was awake rather quickly other than Peter who was still half asleep even if he was awake. Tony smiled and ran his fingers through his son’s curls.

“Hey, little spider? How are you.” Peter let out a small hmmm in acknowledgment and Tony shook his head. Peter was still in the suit with only the mask removed, it was concerning for everyone who had seen him. The blood from the night prior was still on full display and so were the cuts and bruises.

With MJ

Michelle had woken up with pain throughout her body and tired eyes, she hadn’t slept. Worry and pain-filled her mind and body more than sleep could ever protect from. Michelle stretched her tired arms and looked around the room.

No one was around, she was glad yet somehow a little disappointed. Michelle laid back down and curled into the sheets of the bed, she wanted more rest than she had received the night prior,

Hours Pasted.

It was now midday and Peter had finally healed enough to be on his own two feet, Pepper had made him stay home to recoup and Peter had no argument for it either. “Mrs. Potts, Michelle Jones has requested you.” A nurse popped into the small hospital room.

Pepper stood and nodded to the nurse before following behind. Peter tried to move but his body just couldn’t manage to move anywhere. Pepper walked down the hall and into Michelle's room.

“Hey Mrs. Potts… I wanted to know if Peter was still in the tower. He hasn’t responded to me at all.” Michelle almost seemed to plead with Pepper.

“He’s down the hall, Peter’s recouping from a bad lab accident.” MJ’s eyes widened and the younger girl tried to move, tried to get out of bed. She was worried for his sake.  
“He needs his rest.” Michelle rolled her eyes; she knew he would at least want to see her. Michelle was worried, more worried than she would have ever been about anyone else, for some reason she worried about him more than anything.

“Please.” MJ pleaded, pleading for the first time in what was probably ever. Pepper let go of a sigh, she couldn't lie to her, not if she was her son's soulmate.

“Fine… I’ll get a nurse to help you.” Michelle nodded and the two waited for a nurse to come by and check on Michelle. Amanda, a newer nurse came in and helped Michelle to her feet.

Pain coursed through her as she walked back, she held back anything to protest. Pepper helped as well and the three walked down the short hallway.

Pepper knocked and Peter gave a happy “Come in.” The three walked into the room and Peter’s face of happiness grew even larger than before. Michelle smiled as she tried to walk over, Pepper and the nurse had given her control, she was moving on her own.

However, her feet gave in and she began to fall. Peter’s eyes widened, she was only a foot or two from him and his instincts kicked in, Peter jumped from his bed and tried to grab her, and he did so by pulling at the rim of her shirt.

However, Michelle hit the ground lightly causing her to hiss in slight pain, and then Peter felt the same sharp pain causing him to lose his balance. His own bruises had lit with a small irritating fire from the impact.

“OW '' they both let out at the same time and then they looked at one another, Michelle had tired eyes and a small smug smile on her face while Peter on the other hand had well… A Spider-man suit on and his brown curls drooping down over his face.

“SO… which one do we talk about first?” The two let go of a small chuckle and each shook their heads…

“Whichever one you’re comfortable with.” Michelle smiled and nodded.

“So, your soulmate likes to get hurt?” Peter let go a small laugh.

“Well, mines still worse than yours.” Now it was Michelle's turn to laugh.

“Yea, well mine… yea I’ve got nothing.” The two let go of a small laugh and they didn’t bother to move off the top of one another.  
“So, your Spider-Man?” Peter nodded.

“Yea… and well, you’ll just have to wait and see.” Michelle raised an eyebrow but didn’t dig into him too much, she had already received two big bombshells.

“The bed might be more comfortable for you two.” Tony’s voice cuts through the group and then Peppers laugh, flowing by the red expressions on the two teen's faces… and then.

“Boo!” Nat had snuck up behind the two without them noticing… Peter had forgotten she was even in the room and paid for it because now he was perched with Michelle in his arms on the ceiling.

“PUT ME DOWN!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Notes…
> 
> Ahh, the story that never got published. Hope you enjoyed this, I’ve had it since early February and never bothered to post it because I quit… Anyway, here it is and I can’t promise to continue the story. If people want it, I might do it but other than that there are no plans.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, Kudo, and Bookmark! Comments are very much appreciated


End file.
